Samuel Hayden
Samuel Hayden is a Australian Magus, and part of the Hayden Family. He is known to have a I.Q of over 350, making him having the highest intellectual capability. He is the one of protagonists in Fate/Legends, serving as Saber's master. Profile Background Birth & Childhood Samuel Hayden was born into the family of the Haydens, one of the few families known for not only their Magecraft talent, but their technological research and development. His father was an descendant to Captain James Cook, a highly known British naval officer who found the east coast of Australia. However, his mother Mavis came from a disbanded family of Magus who disregarded the strict laws set by the Association, and thus were hunted down and exterminated, but left Mavis due to her only being a child at that point of time. The Hayden Family wanted him to be the CEO of his father's media company so it would continue making grand technological improvements. However, he wished to become a Magus due to his interest on how Magecraft worked. However, His father being a stubborn fool who only cared for his carer, had him forced away from any sort of Magecrafting. His mother finding out, had secretly got him away from Hayden Tower he was confined to, and was able to head to Great Britain, and joined the Clock Tower when he was 16, where he had studied Magecraft. But he is more keen in the interest of the Grail Wars, and wishes to join. His mother knowing, had secretly made some form of unknown pact which allowed him to become a master of the secret Holy Grail War that he said it be held in Sydney on the continent of Australia. However, his mother said the War will not start until 2014 which he be 18 years old, and thus he continued to study his favored Magecrafts, and mandatory classes. Learning Over the course of his years in Clock Tower, he studied a magnitude of subjects. However, he seems to greatly favor in the use of Projection and Reinforcement. But due to their nature of these two Magecraft, most Magi consider him a moron for even studying these more then the others. However, as time goes by, he has shown great skill in utilizing Projection, making near-perfect copies of items and weaponry. He was able to make a "Excalibur" shown in books, but it was not the blade of the Divine Construct, since Divine Constructs can not be replicated or copied. But he as also shown to be a rather good user of Reinforcement, being able to to use a small stick as a sword which he was able to slice a stone rock into half with it. However, he rarely uses Reinforcement, and prefers the use of Projection as he is able to make any weapon he desires. Appearance Personality & Traits Role Fate/Legends Abilities Command Spells Samuel's command seal is located on his right wrist. He was given a Rank-1 Seraphim, which allows him restrain Saber if he wishes. However, he does not use them, as he trusts Saber's judgement as a Heroic Spirit, and possible friend he never had. Photographic Memory Samuel has proven that Photographic Memory is a possibility. This allows him remember his events, images and object with great details. Due to this, his use in Projection is simply perfect, as he would be able to remember a weapon such such detail, one could say he holds the actual thing. His he is able to remember all of his past. When he was a young child and started to "remember", he is able to clearly details all of the events when he was 3 to the very present. This shows not only he can remember, but he could actually be a great Magus if took his studies away from Projection and Reinforcement. Magecraft Samuel is a highly exceptional magus for being at a young age. Even at the age of 16 when he showed great Magical Energy being 3x times the amount of a average novice Magi. Projection During his time studying, he has shown to have a "affinity" for Projection. It was mainly due to his Photographic Memory that his use in Projection is his Magecraft signature spell. He is able to form various of objects in great detail, more so then Shirou Emiya. This absolutely shocked the staff due to his ability nigh-flawlessly copy any items he sees. Some may even say he could say he could make weapon on a divine scale. But obviously, this is a impossibility. Reinforcement However rarely used, he does have great skill for Reinforcement. He is able to strength anything he has, and make it sharp to be able to slice through stone or bricks. But due to his less use in this Magecraft, not much is known on how skillful he actually is. During the Grail War, his mother showed him the Fragments of Caliburn, and told him to use his Reinforcement magecraft to put it back together. However needing time to do so, he would also need the requirement for Alchemy to understand the composition and materials Caliburn is made from. Category:Male Characters Category:Magi